One Last Chance
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Jack disappeared for 3 months and no one thought he was coming back so they moved on, Ianto tried anyway. However when Jack returns Ianto sees that he needs someone, where he has been has changed him and Jack needs someone now more than ever. Ianto gives one last chance for their relationship. Is this the beginning of everything or is it the end for them? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This does contain some scenes from the series.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**IANTO'S POV**

_The feel of his hand on my skin made me shudder. I couldn't help but ache for him to move his hand further down my side to the desired destination. I felt his lips kiss my neck softly and I moaned softly. His second hand gently moved through my hair, not being able to do much more since I used his arm as a pillow. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him and he had no expression, just blank but he stared at me and looked me in the eyes as I faced him. I smiled at him softly and I saw his lips turn up, just slightly. Turning my whole body to face him I stared at him and gently placed my hand on his cheek. _

_He closed his eyes at the touch of my hand and his hand slipped down my back to my ass. He pulled me closer, right up against him and I gasped as I felt his hard dick touch mine. I looked up into his eyes and he leant down and kissed me, kissed me hard. I groaned at his force, at the taste of him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and pushed himself harder against me, I couldn't help but want him to fuck me and fuck me hard._

_He rolled me over so he was now straddling my waist. He stared down at me and smiled, it was a cocky smile and normally I would have yelled at him for it but I was too distracted. Too distracted by the fact that he had wrapped his hand around my cock and slowly teased me with his fingers, dragging his thumb over the tip where I began to weep pre-cum. _

_I tried to reach him to pull him to me but he stopped me, he wrapped both hands around my wrists and pushed me back into the pillows. Staring up at him he teased me with his eyes. I gasped and whispered "please!" he leant down and kissed the corner of my mouth. _

_Just as he was about to say something someone else yelled "IANTO! IANTO YOU IN THERE?!"_

My eyes flew open and I looked around. I was in my apartment and I was alone. Like every other night for the past three months. Sitting up in my bed there was a knock at my door again. Frowning I threw the covers off of me and climbed out of my warm bed. The cold air of the frosty morning caused me to shiver. I grabbed a shirt from the floor and walked out of my room.

I opened the door and there stood Gwen. She looked tired and worried. I frowned and asked "Hi Gwen, what's up?"

She smiled softly "Well there was rift activity and I called in Owen and Tosh, I didn't think we would need you but we do. We found a group of Weevils and we need your help to take them down."

I nodded "Ok let me get dressed." She nodded and I turned to walk back to my room.

Ever since Jack disappeared I had closed myself off from the rest of the team. I came into work and I did what I normally did. I made coffee, cleaned up and I avoided Jack's office like it was a plague. I didn't speak much and I didn't go out of missions a lot. I had become my old self before Jack pulled me out of my shell. They all knew why I had shut myself off from them; they knew it was because of Jack. He was the first person since Lisa that I could be myself with, the one person that I felt I could trust completely and when he disappeared after we thought he was dead I felt myself shut down. My heart was breaking because he was gone again.

Every day I want to just yell at Gwen, I wanted to hate her because she sat with him when he was dead, constantly, I never got to sit alone and say my goodbyes to him and when he did wake up and everyone wanted coffee Gwen asked me to go and get it, no one else, just asked me to get it. I wanted to stay there with Jack, hold onto him, reassure myself more than him that he was there; he was alive and wasn't going anywhere and what happened he disappeared, and has been gone for three months with no word.

Pulling on my jacket I walked out of my room. Gwen was still standing at the door, her arms were crossed and she looked worried. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and we left. I followed her down and Owen and Tosh waited in the SUV. I climbed in the back with Tosh and she smiled at me softly. She had been a true friend the last few months. When she noticed that I was shutting off she came to see me, we sat down and talked for hours. Now once a week she comes to see me and check up on me. We play chess, watch movies, and hang out like real friends, no talk of Torchwood or Jack, unless I really needed to.

We talked about our families and about what happened before Torchwood. I even told her everything about Lisa, same as I had done with Jack, she also confessed everything about Owen and how she was in love with him. Anyone could see he felt the same about her, everyone but her and him, they were both blind but I was not the person to play match maker.

Once Gwen climbed into the car Owen started it up and took off down the street. Time to catch some Weevils.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**JACK'S POV**

We all stumbled as the TARDIS landed. I held onto the railing and sighed heavily as I pushed myself to stand up right. My pushed myself to stand up and I looked at the Doctor. He frowned and ran his hand through his hair, he looked up at me and sighed "oh sorry, it seems we landed three months after you left, for some reason she won't go back any earlier, strange."

I nodded "it's fine, I just hope they aren't too mad at me." The Doctor sighed and walked around the controls to me.

He held out his hand and I shook it "I am sorry that I can't do anything about your….condition."

I sighed "It's fine, I guess there must be a reason otherwise it wouldn't have happened." He nodded "Till next time Doctor." He smiled and I turned to Martha. She smiled at me and I returned it. I hugged her tightly "be safe traveling with him" she nodded but I could see it in her eyes that she was having trouble deciding whether or not she wanted to stay with him.

Walking out of the TARDIS I looked around, right next to the elevator. Stepping onto it I clicked the button on my wrist strap and it activated. The lift went down and I came into an empty Hub. It was the middle of the day and no one was around. Once he was down he walked over to the computer and saw there had been rift activity, appeared to be Weevils which is where they all must be. I turned away from the computer and turned and walked up to my office. The door was locked and I frowned. Clicking my wrist strap the door unlocked and I stepped inside. It was slightly dusty and nothing had changed from the day I left.

Walking around to my desk I found that it was also a mess, also the way I had left it. I was surprised that Ianto hadn't cleaned it up, it was so unlike him. Standing there for a moment I couldn't help but think back to the last year, well the last year that had never happened. I can still remember the pain when I had discovered that the Master had killed everyone, he had started with Owen, then Tosh, Gwen and Ianto last. The Master had enjoyed showing me how he has killed them, over and over again. It made me realise one thing about Ianto though, as much as I told myself it shouldn't happen, that I should never allow it to happen I did love Ianto, I had fallen in love with him and thinking about my life without him broke my heart. I couldn't see it anymore.

I had hoped when I returned I would find Ianto working late, he would have been finishing the last bit of cleaning before he was going to leave but I didn't. No one was here.

My thoughts were interrupted though by the alarm beeping. Rift Activity. Running out of my office and downstairs I jumped on the computer. Something had come through, an Alien. Tracking its location I got it and it was moving, moving quickly. I checked the location of the SUV and they were now chasing it. Running out of the Hub I got up top and realised there was no car. Frowning I looked down at my wrist strap and I realised the Doctor had never deactivated it. I smiled and quickly put in the coordinates. I clicked it and I was zapped from the hub to a house in the suburbs. I could hear screaming inside and I walked up to the door.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**IANTO'S POV**

Owen slowed down as we came up beside an old lady who stood on the side of the street. Gwen rolled down her window and asked "excuse me, have you seen a blowfish driving a sports car." The woman simply pointed and Gwen nodded "thank you." Owen slammed on the gas pedal and we took off again.

Tosh then piped up with the information she had "Species not on record. DNA type says some sort of land fish." Gwen didn't seem to be listening though

"All I am saying is you are speeding and there are children." I sighed, she really knew how to not focus on the task at hand, Owen however didn't seem to care what she had to say

"Well if Kids are out at Midnight, they've got it coming." I couldn't help but smile slightly. Not that anyone of them noticed. Over the last few months Owen and I had gotten along better, I think he was giving me a break from all of his bitchy and whining due to Jack, he probably thought I didn't need his attitude and taunts on top of my problems at the moment and I was grateful for it.

"Detecting high levels of algae…" Tosh piped up again

"Who's afraid of the big scary fish, then?" Gwen joked and I rolled my eyes

"BIG fish. With a gun." Owen stated but Gwen stilled laughed.

Deciding to ask something that needed to be asked I spoke up "Special weapons?"

"Not any that I can see." Tosh responded

"Do we need special weapons?" I asked as I loaded my gun

"What are we gonna do when we catch it?" Owen asked

"Jack would know." Tosh spoke and I frowned

"Yeah, well, Jack's not here, is he?" Owen replied. "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good Jack is." he continued and I couldn't help but agree at this point. What is he going to do when he just disappears?

Everyone was silent for a moment but then Gwen yelled out "BLOWFISH!" she pointed forward and we could all see the lights of a car in front of us. Owen stepped of the gas chasing after us and we all held on. Hoping he wouldn't crash.

Chasing the fish we got onto a straight road when Owen said "Hold the wheel."

Gwen turned to him and glared "Don't you dare Owen"

He huffed and yelled "HOLD THE WHEEL!"

Gwen sighed and leant over to take the wheel "Yep. Got it." Owen nodded and pulled out his gun, he pulled himself out of the car window, he held on as he aimed at the car. He shot three times before one bullet burst the tire of the car and it came to a sliding around the corner and disappeared. Owen quickly slid back into the car and we pulled around the corner and saw the car.

We stopped beside it and all jumped out of the car. Rushing over Gwen asked "where is it? Where's it gone?" I couldn't help but frown, if it is gone how are we meant to know where it is. Looking around trying to figure out where it went two shots were heard coming from the house. We all ran towards it.

Inside we found the Blowfish holding a gun to a poor girl's head while her father lie bleeding on the floor. Owen yelled out orders for all of us while he kneeled down to try and help the man. Gwen pulled the mother out of the way of fire and shielded her while flanking my right, Tosh on my left and I stood dead centre pointing my gun at the fish.

"Massive levels of adrenalin…" Tosh spoke up "mixed with approximately three grams of cocaine. This fish is wired." She stated. We all focused on the fish and he spoke

"So this is Team Torchwood. The teacher's pets, but teacher's gone, hasn't he?" It spoke "Leaving the kidde-kids all alone. And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up. The doctor with his hands full of blood. The carer, with her oh-so-beating heart. The technician, with her cold devices which leaves me with the office boy. Promoted beyond his measure. All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared!" He laughed and sniffed the girl. Staring at this fish I wanted to shot him but I was worried, what if I hit her. What if I killed the girl? "So what about it minion? Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim?" he coaxed me on "what if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you?" he continued to ask me "dare you?" I wanted to; I so wanted to "would you? Won't you?" a bullet fired and went straight through the fish's brain. He fell and hit the floor and the girl ran towards her mother.

I looked at my gun confused, did I fire? I turned around and there he stood, gun raised, perfect aim like he had always had. He was there. He had finally returned. Jack was back. I had so many reactions, I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to cry. I didn't though; I couldn't do anything but stand there.

He lowered his gun and he smiled "hey kids, did you miss me?" he laughed and I wanted to smack him.

The car ride home was silent. The family had been taken care of and the body of the dead blow fish lay in the back of the SUV. Jack was sitting in the front as Owen drove, Gwen set between Tosh and I and no one spoke no one said a word till we got back to the hub. Everyone got straight to work. I helped Owen carry in the body of the fish down to his section; my god did the thing way a tone.

Getting down there Owen started his work and I started to make a fresh batch of coffee. Who knows how long we would be here. Just as I had finished handing everyone their cup, including Jack, Gwen asked Tosh "Are you sure no more like him came through?"

"Cross-referencing with the rift activity monitor, it doesn't look like it." Gwen sighed softly and nodded. Stepping forward I told Gwen

"The car's been impounded. I'll get it back to the owner in the morning." She didn't respond to me though, she asked Owen

"How you doing, Owen?"

"Bio-profile's on screen now." He spoke "Nothing in his genetic make-up is likely to contaminate the city." Gwen nodded

"Okay, Tosh, can you add that to the species database?" Tosh nodded and as I walked past her Gwen finally spoke to me

"Ianto." I turned to her

"Hello."

"Sorry, um, can you deal with the body when it's cold?" I nodded

"My pleasure. And I shall be making sushi." I joked

She smiled "No. The morgue will do fine, thank you." I nodded and Jack spoke up

"Got pretty organised without me."

"Yeah, well, we had to." Gwen responded

"Hey, did you decorate in here?" Gwen snapped, she turned to Jack and shoved him backwards.

She yelled "You left us, Jack!" Jack sighed heavily and apologised

"I know. I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing, Jack." Gwen almost growled. Jack looked at her, he looked sorry for everything that he had done, but he also looked scared and had pain in his eyes

"Where were you?" Tosh asked him. He began to smile but it didn't reach his eyes, not like it normally did.

"I found my Doctor."

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." He joked but no one said anything but Gwen slightly smiled, I frowned and asked

"Are you going back to him?" he looked at me, he stared at me for a moment

"I came back for you." he stated, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him but then he added "all of you." I frowned slightly. He stood there for a moment staring at us all. I decided I couldn't talk to him right now so I turned and walked away. I made my way to the archives, to give me something to do until Owen was finished with the body. I needed time to think.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**JACK'S POV**

I watched them, I stared at them all but they said nothing. Ianto stared at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew he would be hurt, hurt that I left. He was the first one to move. He turned and walked away, down to the archives. I sighed and Owen walked back to his lab and Tosh turned back to her computer. Gwen looked at me and she said

"I will make sure we all have our reports for you before we leave." I nodded

"Thank you." She turned to her computer and I sighed. I turned and walked into my office. I guess they needed some time to think.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What do you think?**

**Please dont forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2: His Past

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This does contain some scenes from the series. **

**Some of the longer chapters will be episodes, so parts will be from the episodes. I don't own those scenes. **

**I will try not to have too many episodes in there.**

**Thanks to all of those people who reviewed! Love you all!**

**SUMMARY: **

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 2: ****His Past**

**Ianto's POV**

Slamming the draw closed I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears fell from my eyes. I was so angry at him. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to scream and yell at him but I couldn't. I was so angry because I loved him and I left him and he hadn't even tried to come to talk to me, so say sorry properly. I smacked my hand against the draw and his voice came behind me "is that meant to be my face?" I stood up straight and wiped the tears from my eyes. I turned around to face him and just looked at him, I could see tears in his eyes but they weren't going to fall, I knew they wouldn't. He never really cried, not in front of anyone.

I leant against the draws and asked "can I help you with something sir?" he frowned and stepped forward

"I am so sorry Ianto" he reached forward and tried to take my arms but I moved away, if he touched me I would just fall into his arms and forgive him without a second thought but I couldn't do that. He looked hurt that I pulled away "please Ianto I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I regret leaving you, I should have explained, I should have said goodbye first but I didn't have time, if I didn't leave I would never have seen him again. I don't know when I would have ever got a chance to find him again, it could have been hundreds of years." I looked away from him, now I felt guilty for being mad at him

"Jack…" I looked back at him, I only ever used his name in private and that was still rare "I can't right now, I need time. You leaving made my heart break, I thought you were gone for good and when you woke up I couldn't have been happier but then you just disappeared, I had no idea where you had gone and I had no idea if you were coming back, I had tried to move on, my heart was mending slowly. I can't just come back to you after you have broken my heart." Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands

"Ok, I will give you some time, as much time as you need." He turned and walked back the way he had come. I sighed heavily and leant against the file draws. I closed my eyes and slid down them and onto the floor. I sat there, I didn't know for how long until my com buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and put it in my ear

"Yeah?"

_"Hey we got some rift activity, we are all coming, you don't need to if you don't want. Four of us are enough." _I smiled; Tosh knew how I would be feeling

"I'll stay here and finish what I am doing, just call me if you need me."

_"Ok, will do." _It beeped and I pulled the piece from my ear. I slipped it back into my pocket and got back to sorting the files. I needed to distract myself.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the archives and started cleaning up the place. Collecting the dishes and throwing out the rubbish I cleaned up everyone's stations and made sure they could still find everything. I walked up to Jack's office and grabbed the duster; it really did need a clean out. I started with his desk. Moving away the two empty cups and chucking the rubbish in the bin beside his desk. I stacked everything neatly and put everything in the correct order, cleaned it all away so you could see his desk when I found it. It was a photo of me and him; it looked to be taken when neither of us was aware. The photo was crinkled and looked like it had been folded and unfolded a far bit. How long had he had it? I was smiling and laughing and he was kissing me on the cheek. We looked happy; we looked like a couple, we had never really been a couple though. I didn't even remember this day, but Jack must if he had that photo.

I left it on his desk and moved to cleaning the rest of his office. By the time I was finished it was dust free and completely spotless, mind you it would be messy again tomorrow. I saw the rug that covered the hole that led to Jack's room had been moved. I straightened the rug and walked out of his office just as the door opened and the alarm sounded. In walked Gwen, Tosh and Owen. I frowned and asked "How did it go?" Owen frowned and just walked to his station, Gwen turned to me and said

"We have a guest." She pointed up as the elevator came down.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Jack's POV**

We arrived at the sight and found police all around. We walked straight in and got to work. Nothing had really changed except Gwen seemed to be the leader now. We made straight for the body and Tosh pulled out her scanner and waved it over the body "Fragments of rift energy around the neck, arms and shoulders."

I leant forward to Tosh and piped up "He was grabbed and pushed."

She nodded "explains the residual energy cluster." I smiled

"How did you ever manage without?" I joked; Owen then spoke up with his input

"So there's a potential killer on the loose. Bipedal, maybe humanoid."

"Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?" Gwen asked as I looked up towards the top of the car park. It was more like he was dropped not pushed from where he leaned

"No readings to suggest that." Tosh replied

"Okay let's get back and see what we can piece together."

I spoke up and right after Gwen asked "Taking charge again are you?" I smiled

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." I joked again, I was trying to break the ice here but it didn't seem to be working. Gwen stopped to talk to her friend for a minute as we all made our way to the car. Just as I was about to open the door my wrist strap beeped

"Whoa, that never beeps." Said Owen

"That's what I was thinking." Well it hadn't in a long time, no since I worked for the Time Agency. I clicked the button and the hologram of someone I hoped I would see again appeared.

"_I can't believe I got the answering machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me, sorry about the mess, bill me for the clean-up. Now, drinks! Retro-lock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up, work to do. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." _I frowned as the transmission ceased. I was going to kill him. I looked at my team and said

"Stay here, don't come after me." I turned around to jump in the car and Gwen asked

"Who was that?"

"Stay here." I said again

"What…" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence as I sped off. I needed to find him. It didn't take me long though. Before I knew it I was pulling up outside a bar called "bar reunion" how cliché. I walked across the street and stopped for a moment. What could he possibly want? I walked in through the doors and there he sat at the bar taking shots. He stood up and we faced each other.

We walked towards each other and stopped about a foot apart. Staring at each other I couldn't help it but I grabbed his head and pulled him to me. Kissing him as hard as possible. Just as I pulled away he pulled back and punched me in the face. He laughed and I smiled and punched him back. We didn't stop there. We kept punching, kicking, throwing up we landed on the ground as we went through glass.

At the same we both stood up and drew our guns, pointing them at one another. We were both out of breath and breathing heavily. We both laughed and he said "You're putting on weight."

"You're losing your hair." I responded

"What are you wearing?" He asked

"Captain Jack Harkness. Note the stripes." I frowned at him

"Captain John Hart. Note the sarcasm."

"Hey, I worked my way up through the ranks." We circled each other, continuously

"I bet the ranks were very grateful." He paused "I need a drink."

I sighed and we both dropped our guns "I thought you'd never ask."

We both turned and walked to the bar. Both leaning on it he handed me a bottle and he grabbed one of his own. Just as I went to take a sip he began chugging the bottle. I smiled and asked "so, ah, how was rehab?" he stopped drinking

"Rehabs. Plural."

"Drink, drugs, sex and…" I asked

"Murder." He responded and I laughed, so did he

"You went to murder rehab?"

"I know! Ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?" I shook my head

"Are you clean now?" he nodded

"Yeah. Kicked everything. Living like a priest." We both laughed and I asked

"So how's the Time Agency?" his smile disappeared as I asked

"You didn't hear? It's shout down." I shook my head confused

"You're kidding."

"No. There's only seven of us left now." I was shocked

"Wow." He nodded

"It's good to see you." he said and I couldn't help but think it was good to see him as well "it was never the same without you." However he was a trouble maker

"You need to go. I don't want you on my territory." He leant back shocked

"What?" He questioned "Time was you couldn't get enough of me on your territory." He grabbed his gun and fired around before he yelled out "All right, everybody out!"

Gwen came in by herself and she asked "Everything all right, Jack?" I raised my hands to stop them

"It's ok, ok, ok."

"You've got a team. How sweet!" he exclaimed "Oh, pretty little friend. No blonde, though. You need a blonde." Owen then spoke up

"God, he's worse than Jack."

"Do you have a team name? I love team names, go on." I frowned at him

"Torchwood." I almost shouted and he frowned

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear." I sighed and decided to introduce them

"Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper, meet…"

"Captain John Hart." He interrupted

"We go back."

He sighed "excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners." I was so glad Ianto wasn't here to hear this, he would take it the wrong way

"In what way?" Tosh asked

"In every way." John responded to her with a smile on his face "and then some." I glared at him

"It was two weeks." He looked at me

"Except the two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years. It was like having a wife." I stepped forward

"You were the wife." He frowned

"You were the wife." I shook my head

"No. You were the wife." He smiled

"Oh, but I was a good wife." I frowned and asked

"What are you doing here?" He sighed

"Well can we talk somewhere a little more private, not out in the open anyone could hear us?" I frowned and walked away from him to the door. Everyone followed me and I yelled

"Are you coming?" I heard his footsteps after us.

We arrived at the hub and I took him to the elevator. I swore this better be good. As I stood on the platform he looked up at the fountain. He frowned and asked "You live in a sculpture? Could you be any more pretentious?" I frowned

"Get on." He sighed and did so.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ianto's POV**

As they came down the elevator I couldn't help but frown at the stranger. No one had said anything of yet and when it finally stopped the stranger turned to me "oh, well, who are you? You never mentioned this one?" Jack sighed and stepped forward to stand beside me

"This is Ianto Jones." The stranger nodded but as he went to step down Jack stopped him and said "weapons first." He sighed and pulled out his two guns and handed over his sword and then put his hands in his pockets. Jack stared at him and held out his hand "and the rest." The man smiled

"Oh, you know me; I'm a two weapon man." Jack raised his eyebrows and Gwen spoke up

"One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath the left elbow, 17 small explosive charges in the lining of his coat." He began pulling them out and he sighed and said

"Slipped my mind." Jack rolled his eyes and once I had all of the weapons I walked downstairs to lock them away. As I came back everyone was in the conference room and the man was speaking, Tosh had explained that his name was Captain John Hart so probably not his real name and that he had apparently know Jack a while back. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he knew a lot about Jack that we didn't, that I didn't.

Walking into the room I sat down and he was talking about the canisters that held poison in them and they could wipe out the whole planet. Jack told him that we would help as long as he left straight after we helped him.

Tosh got to work straight away went downstairs John followed Tosh and Owen and Gwen went to do what work they had until Tosh had something. Leaving Jack and I alone. He looked at me and said "what have you been doing?" I looked at him

"Just cleaning up, your office isn't dusty anymore." He nodded

"Thanks, did you find it?" I frowned

"What?" he smiled

"The photo?" I nodded my head

"Yes I did." He stared at me

"I want to see you smile like that again, I had it with me the whole time I was gone. It made me remember that you are the one reason why I had to come back." I sighed and stood up

"Well it is good to have you back sir. Excuse me." I stood up and walked out of the room. I was tired, too tired to listen to him. Walking down the stairs Tosh yelled out for us all. We all walked over and she said

"Seven hours ago, we logged a minor surge in rift energy across three locations." John then spoke up

"Six of us, three locations, that's simple. Two people per canister." Jack smiled at him and said

"Excuse me. I give the orders." John turned to him

"Well, give some, big boy." Gwen then spoke up

"John's right. Sorry, do you prefer John or captain?" He smiled at her

"With eyes like yours, if you call me Vera I won't complain." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Tosh and Owen, take the north. Ianto and Jack, go west. Me and Vera'll take the docks." Jack frowned

"Excuse me. Not to repeat myself…"

"Got a problem with this, Jack?" Jack smiled and looked at John before he looked back at Gwen

"Not at all."

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" I couldn't help but want to punch this guy, we weren't stupid.

"Let's go guys." Gwen spoke but as well all turned to leave Jack asked to have a word with Gwen. We all left the room leaving the two alone. Walking downstairs with Owen and Tosh I gave them my car keys so that Jack and I would be taking the SUV. We were ready by the time they joined us.

Jack walked over to me and I handed him the keys to the SUV. We all headed out and I was slightly annoyed but also happy that I was with Jack. We headed out and I hoped everyone would be ok.

It didn't take us long to reach our destination. Jack locked the car and we walked in to the office, well we broke in since the doors were locked. Heading to the elevator I hit the top floor button. We were silent until we reached our destination. As we walked into the office Jack smiled "oh, yeah, loving the officey feel. I always get excited in these places. To me they're exotic." I sighed and started looking through draws and under desks. "Office romances, photocopying your butt. Well, maybe not your butt!" I looked at him "Although, as we're here why don't we photo…" I interrupted him before he could finish

"The rift was active at these coordinates approximately 200 feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof." I walked around the desk and Jack asked

"How are you, Ianto?" I sighed, not again

"All the better for having you back, sir." I turned away from him and walked to another desk

"Can we maybe drop the 'sir' now? I mean, while I was away, I was thinking maybe we could, you know, when this is all done. Dinner, a movie…"

I was slightly shocked and I turned to face him "are you asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?" he looked worried I would say no, we had never really had a date, we had never talked about what we were? But a date? Isn't that kind of saying that he wanted to be in a relationship?

"Well, as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." However I couldn't help but imagine him taking me and fucking me over one of these desks. Him taking no mercy on me as he showed me how much he wanted me, how much he had missed me. I gulped but he changed the subject

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot." I nodded

"Right, ok." I paused and stood up "I'll do this floor. Don't want you getting over excited. And you take the rood. You're good on roofs." He agreed and he walked back out the doors leaving me alone. I couldn't help but groan. What was he doing to me? Before he reached the doors though I yelled out "Jack!" he stopped and turned "why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." With that he turned but he asked "by the way, was that a yes?" Straight away I responded

"Yes, yes." I saw him smile but he turned and walked out. I sighed and got back to work, what was I doing? I got back to work but I couldn't find it. I was getting frustrated when I heard the ding of the elevator. I pulled out my gun and slowly walked towards the lifts.

Checking all three the first two were closed but the third was open. I took a deep breath and then moved quickly except no one was there. I frowned but then I felt a gun against my head and John said "Into the lift, eye candy." I couldn't help but be shocked. I held out my hands and he took my gun. We stepped into the lift, he warned me about Gwen, Owen and Tosh and what he has done to them, he warned me if I came back up he would kill me on sight. I knew Jack would be ok if I left him alone but I didn't want to.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him

He smiled "We're a cosmic joke, eye candy. An accident of chemicals and evolution. The jokes, the sex, just cover the fact that nothing means anything. And the only consolation is money. So run, Ianto Jones!" The doors closed and I couldn't help but be pissed off. The thing I needed to do though was find the others. Who knows what he had done to them.

Getting to the car I tried Gwen first, it rang and it rang but she didn't answer. I went to Tosh and Owen first. Getting to where they were meant to be I yelled out for them "TOSH! OWEN!" Tosh responded

"IANTO!"

"TOSH!" I yelled back

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" I followed her voice and I found them.

"What happened?"

"Where's Gwen?" She asked "Have you heard from Gwen?" I shook my head

"No." Seeing Owen I kneeled down and Tosh and I finished helping him stich himself up. Once he was finished we all got back to the SUV and went to the docks. We needed to find Gwen. I sped as fast as I possibly could. When we got there we rushed around looking for her.

"Is she's in one of these, we'll never find her. There's too many!"

"Just keep looking!" Exclaimed Tosh.

"God, I need more painkillers." Moan Owen

"I'll try her phone again." I pulled out my phone to ring her. It rang and we followed it. Trying to find her, however all we found was her broken phone. I frowned

"She must have dropped it." Owen mumbled before he yelled out "GWEN! GWEN!" He ran off, Tosh opened her bag and said

"Unless it's another of Captain John's tricks."

"What are you doing?" I asked

"If Gwen used the phone here, I can use the network to triangulate the location where she answered her last call. GOT IT!" She ran and I followed her, hoping we found find her in time. We did though. She was lying on the floor paralysed. Owen was quiet to work and save her before anything bad happened. Giving her an antidote that he had worked on that cured most poisons.

When Gwen was finally able to move we all rushed quickly back to the SUV, we had to get to the hub. I took the wheel since no one else was really capable of it and sped as fast as I could without killing anyone back to the hub. The sun was starting to rise, it was morning. We all moved silently into the hub, not making a sound. We found John in Owen's lab; he held a metal triangle in his fingers. We all cocked out guns and pointed them at him and he froze. He turned to face us "okay." He stood up and faced us "pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?"

"Maybe you didn't realise" said Gwen "You can beat, shoot, threaten and even poison us and we'll keep coming back, stronger every time."

"Well, I think you ought to know your boss is splayed out on the…" Then Jack walked in behind us. John looked more than shocked. Frightened almost. "pavement." He finished his sentence. "Now that's impressive. Seriously you could earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxy's with an act like that." Jack laughed "Go on, how's it work?"

"I can't die." Jack said as he leant on the railing.

"No, but really…"

"No, but really. You can't kill me. No matter how many times you try, I can't die. Ever!" John looked completely shocked. John explained what he thought the device was but Jack saw what it really was. It was a bomb. Set to John's DNA, that when he activated it, it would explode. Turns out his lover was a woman he killed because he wanted a diamond. Jack took the device and gave it to me to lock away. The rest of the team took John back to where he had arrived; it was time for him to leave.

We stood on top of the parking lot where he had arrived. He handed Jack back his wrist strap and John said "You know if you could use a new team member…"

"No!"

"Really, I…"

"No!" John frowned "Go now and you can harness the residual rift energy." Jack stared at him

"Listen…" but Jack ignored him

"Goodbye."

"Okay" John responded. He turned and walked over to the spot. He clicked a few buttons and then looked back at us "Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you, I found Gray." Jack stood there frozen, he didn't seem to move and Gwen asked

"Whose Gray?"

"It's nothing." Jack denied.

We all sighed and turned back to the cars. Owen was headed home so he took his car and dropped Tosh and Gwen off at the hub first and I went with Jack in the SUV. Once back at the hub we both walked inside, once Gwen and Tosh were gone I turned to Jack. He looked at me and asked

"So dinner? Movie?" I smiled softly

"Not tonight, I'm tired and I need to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." He nodded his head

"Ianto wait." I turned to face him

"What?" Jack walked over to me and pulled my face to his. He kissed me and I couldn't help but moan. My god I missed him.

I pulled away and I saw pain in his eyes, what had affected him so much. He held onto my face and I smiled at him

"Goodnight Jack." He nodded

"It's morning." I nodded

"So it is."

* * *

**So there is chapter two!**

**What do you think!**

**I plan on going into more detail of how Jack has changed next.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What He Saw

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**********/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**So this wasn't based off a episode, but they will come here and there, most of the story will be based in between episodes.**

**I will keep the episodes in order when I do write them but they might be slightly altered.**

**Thanks to all of those people who reviewed! Love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 3:** **What He Saw**

**Jack's POV**

I had the rest of the day to myself. I would make sure I kept an eye on the rift as well as try to get some rest. Even though I didn't sleep a lot anyway and it normally didn't affect me, I felt extremely tired. I wanted to sleep but I had no idea if I could. Climbing up the stairs to my office I pulled back the rug that covered the hole. I opened the lid and climbed down the ladder. Making sure to close it. I stepped off the ladder and looked around; the air vents kept the room free of dust, constantly having a flow of air gently breezing through kept it clean.

I walked over to my bed and pulled off my coat. I unclipped my suspenders and unbuttoned my shirt; I removed my shoes and socks and then removed my belt and my pants. Lying down on my bed in nothing but my boxers I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to sleep and I did.

However my dreams were plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of the images of Ianto dead and mangled body, the photos that the master had tortured him with for months, these images were implanted in his mind and he knew they weren't likely to disappear anytime soon. I woke up in a cold sweat. I was shaking and I was breathing heavily. Sitting up I looked at my clock and it read 4am. It would be two hours before Ianto would get here, and another hour after that before everyone else.

Climbing out of my bed I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stood beneath it. The water burned my skin but I needed a distraction from the images that kept flashing in my mind. When the Doctor had told us that the world had reverted back to what it had been just after the president had been killed I was relieved. Everyone was safe and alive, and probably wondering where I was. After I had completely healed and the Doctor took everyone home I knew in my mind that I wouldn't believe everyone was safe until I saw it for myself. They didn't seem too happy to see me though and I didn't blame them.

After my shower I dressed, skipped the suspender and just pulled on my pants and undershirt. I climbed the ladder and sat down at my desk. Looking at the reports that needed signing I grabbed my pen and read over them. I signed one after the other, leaving them in a pile. Once I had finished I carried them down to the archives and started putting them away. I knew Ianto's system so I hoped I didn't mess it up for him.

As I walked back up from the archives Ianto walked through the door, he smiled at me softly "morning sir, coffee?"

I returned his smile "morning, yes please, sleep well?"

He nodded "fine thank you sir." I nodded and turned to walk back to my office. Slipping down my ladder I pulled on some socks and shoes before grabbing a blue shirt. I slipped it on and climbed back into my office. I closed the lid and pulled the rug back over just as Ianto walked in. He placed my coffee on my desk and he asked

"Jack where did you disappear too?"

Sitting in my chair I picked up my coffee and took a sip "far, far away."

He frowned "Jack, please, I only want to know, I want to know why you seem so sad."

I looked at him "I seem sad?"

He nodded his head "yes you do, your eyes done shine when you laugh, they haven't since you showed up." I looked down and he walked around my desk and squatted beside me "Jack stop shutting me out, you are too important to me." I couldn't help but smile at what he said. I turned to face him and touched his face

"I saw terrible things Ianto, things I can't even describe; I saw the end of the world, twice. I saw the death of people I cannot bare to lose, these images are burnt into my mind and they scare me." He took hold of my hand that touched his face

"You saw my death? My future?" I shook my head

"No, I saw you die yes but it won't happen now, everything that happened won't happen now." He looked so confused "Ianto it is hard to explain but for you I was only gone for three months, for me it was a whole year, I lived a whole year where the world was destroyed, people died, the earth became slaves to aliens and nothing was as it is now. People were torn apart. Families, lovers." I saw tears in his eyes; I leant my head against his and closed my eyes

"You saw all of this?" I nodded my head

"Everything single thing was gone, Ianto I can't talk about this anymore." He nodded

"It's ok, we don't have to talk anymore but if you want to or if you need to, anytime, night or day I will listen." I smiled at him and he surprised when he leant down and kissed me of the lips. It was only a peck but then he turned and left.

I sat at my desk and sorted through everything I had, I finished my coffee and just as I was about to get up and ask Ianto for another he walked in with a fresh cup. I smiled at him and he returned it. He handed me the new cup and took the old one "Gwen won't be coming in till later, she apparently has personal things to attend to, she said we can reach her on her cell if we need too." I nodded

"Ok that's fine." I took a sip and he asked

"Did you sign those reports?" I nodded

"Yep and I put them away." I saw him frown

"In the right place I hope?" I smiled

"Yes I am positive I did, I know your system, go check if you like." He nodded

"It's ok, I trust you." He rushed out the door and I couldn't help but laugh, he had gone to make sure I had. I heard the alarm ring and in walked Owen and Tosh, both of them laughing and smiling. I picked up my coffee and walked out of my office

"Morning." I said and they both responded with the same. I walked down the stairs to Tosh and I asked "So does it seem like it is going to be a busy day?" Tosh checked her computer and she shook her head

"Nothing major, probably just a few small spikes ahead, nothing dangerous I don't think. Nothing two of us can't handle." I nodded

"Good, Gwen won't be in till later so when you get something let me know, I'll take Ianto with me." She nodded

"Will do." I squeezed her shoulder and walked over to Owen. The dead body of the blowfish still laid on the table and I asked

"Do you plan on leaving him there?" He frowned at me

"No, I was just about to put him in the morgue." I nodded

"Ok." I turned and walked back to my office. There had to be something that needed doing.

******/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ianto's POV**

Checking the archives I was glad Jack had put them in the right places, otherwise I would have had to dig them out and then put them away properly. Everyone knew that no one was to mess up my system, it annoyed me when they did, because then I had to redo it to make sure everything was perfect.

Seeing Jack so vulnerable when he told me what he had seen had shown a different side of him. Jack looked so different from the cocky flirt of a man everyone knew him to be, it was a side he never showed to anyone, not even me in the past, but him showing it to me now showed that he had changed. Whatever he had experienced in the time he was gone had changed him from the Jack we all knew to a man who was fighting to put up a front even more so, to hide everything that he had seen, the horrors and the pain of him having to experiencing the death of me and everyone here.

I knew that if I had to experience those things they would haunt me forever, but Jack was the type of person who had to learn to move on, to leave those things in the past, not let them affect him. It amazed me just how strong of a man he was, but these events, these memories wouldn't go away and I could see in his eyes that he needed someone.

I might not be able to open my heart up to him again like I was doing before, if I did it would take some time, but I couldn't just pretend I had moved on anymore, I needed to take care of him, he needed someone to hold onto him. To help him to know that all hope wasn't lost, that those he had thought he had lost were still here, we were all still here, I was here.

I knew that in the end it might cause me heart break, I might completely fall in love with him again but I couldn't give up on him, not Jack, no matter how many times he disappeared or ran off to do god knows what, I would always be there with him, I would wait for him. Even if he broke my heart a hundred times, I knew I would be there for him until I died.

Closing the last draw I walked back upstairs and saw Owen and Tosh, I quickly got to making them their coffee and took it to them. They both thanked me and I began cleaning up the rest of the hub again. It was a daily task with every one; I think they didn't really bother to clean up after themselves because they knew I would do it.

It was quiet all morning until the rift activated. A small spike and Jack asked me to come along. Grabbing a gun just in case I slipped it into my holster and followed Jack out to the SUV. Tosh transferred the information we needed and off we went. We sat silently on the drive, only the quiet talking of the radio made for some noise.

After about ten minutes of silence Jack spoke up "can you please not tell anyone about anything I told you this morning, I don't really want them knowing what happened."

I nodded my head "of course, I would never tell them anything without your permission. I am just glad that you talked to me." I surprised myself when I reached over and took his hand that sat on his lap. I squeezed it in mine and he took his eyes off the road for a second to look at me, he smiled and looked back to where he was going.

"Ianto if nothing busy happens today and we are free tonight would you like to have our date?" I smiled and I wanted to say yes but I couldn't help but think, is it too soon? Am I rushing back into the relationship we had before he left if you could even call it that, I knew Jack didn't like labels but I wanted him to be mine. That also surprised me, Captain John Hart had made me jealous, seeing the way he acted around Jack I hated him, I never knew I could get jealous, normally those things didn't bother me but it did make me realise that I did want Jack and that I needed to move quickly to 'snap him up' as I had heard Gwen say to Tosh many times about Owen.

I turned to look at him and said "yes I would love that." He smiled

"Maybe afterwards we can go to an office and photocopy our…" I stopped him right there, I knew what he was going to say

"No, dinner and you shall behave sir." Jack chuckled and continued to drive.

I didn't realise until I got out of the car that I had held his hand the whole way, never letting go. When we pulled up outside the factory where the rift had activated Jack pulled up his sleeve and clicked a few buttons of his wrist strap. He turned to me "this way." I nodded and followed him. Walking in the building I pulled out my gun and turned off the safety, better being safe than sorry.

I kept an eye on Jack's back as he followed the signal he was getting. We ended up in the centre of the warehouse, sitting there was a small round shape device that held two buttons, one was flashing red and the other green. Jack looked at me and we both frowned "don't touch the buttons." I said to him and he looked at him

"I'm not stupid." I gave him a look, many times he had pressed buttons of devices we had found and it had caused trouble, sometimes he did stupid things like the rest of us. He walked over and picked up the device. Looking at it he walked back over to me and said "let's get back to the hub, we can get Tosh to run some scans." I nodded in agreement and we left the building. Climbing into the SUV, I put the device in a case and slipped it onto the back seat, hopefully we hadn't set it off while picking it up.

Back at the hub Tosh had picked up a bigger spike from the rift just as we walked in, Weevils signature. Leaving the device we wall grabbed some Weevil spray and our guns and ran back out to the SUV. Jumping in Jack sped this time to our location; it wasn't far from where we had found the device.

Running into the alley way we found two Weevils, mauling a man to death. Jumping out of the car I held up my gun and fired two shots at one of the Weevils. It felt to the ground and the other turned to face us. Owen was quick to fire another shot taking that one down. Tosh and Owen ran over with a tranquiliser and gave them both of a shot. Tying them up, we covered their head with bags and put them in the back of the SUV.

Getting back to the hub as fast as we could, Owen and I through the Weevils into their cells until we could send them back through the rift while Tosh went to run scans. As Owen and I came back into the main section of the hub I saw Jack walk into his office answering a call. Deciding there was nothing to do I made everyone coffee, just as I was half way through Gwen walked in the door smiling. She greeted us all and I asked her if she wanted a coffee. She nodded with a bigger smile "yes please Ianto. Where's Jack?"

"In his office on a call." I responded, she nodded and sat down at her desk.

When I finished making coffee I delivered it to everyone and left Jack for last. Walking up the stairs carrying mine and his I walked into his office and he had a frown on his face "why do you want it?" I placed his coffee in front of him and he smiled at me "no I am not giving it to you unless you give me a perfectly good explanation as to why, so goodbye." He hung up and huffed.

"UNIT?" I nodded

"Yep, wanting the piece of technology we found today, apparently they know what it is but I doubt it, I am not giving it to them. I'm not stupid." I smiled and sat in the chair across from him.

I took a sip of my coffee "Gwen is here by the way."

He nodded "Ok, did she say where she was?"

I shook my head "No, she was just very happy, something good must have happened."

Jack sighed "well besides her getting engaged I don't know what would put a big smile on her face?"

"Maybe she was telling her parents and they were excited, I know my mother would be thrilled if I got engaged, she has been wanting grandchildren since the day I was old enough to get married."

Jack smiled "your mother sounds like an interesting one."

I nodded my head "yeah she is, too bad the only person I am interested in can't have kids."

Jack smiled and shook his head "well you never know."

I looked at him confused "excuse me?"

He laughed "51st century has a lot of possibilities." I shook my head, Jack can get pregnant, well, that is very interesting indeed. "But don't expect me to be popping out your children anytime soon."

I nodded "I know, neither of us are even close to that, I mean Jack I don't know what you even want from me?"

Jack stood up and walked around his desk, he sat in the chair beside me and said "at first all I knew was that I was attracted to you, I wanted you, but now that I know you better I want more, thinking I had lost you made me see that you aren't just another person I like, there is a lot more in me." I couldn't help but smile

"So let's start with this date yeah?" He nodded and I couldn't help but smile.

"Speaking of which, I needed to make a reservation, what is your favourite food?" I sighed and thought about it for a moment, I didn't really go out a lot but I did like pasta

"Italian." I said.

He nodded "ok, Italian it is." I stood up and left him alone in his office, however before I made it to the door he took me by the hand and pulled me back. I looked in his eyes and he kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Just as I was about to put my coffee down so that I could deepen the kiss Gwen walked in

"Oh sorry, sorry guys." I pulled away and Jack sighed

"It's ok Gwen" I said and turned to leave

"I'll let you two talk." Walking past Gwen she smiled at me and I returned it. As I walked downstairs Tosh turned to me

"This piece of technology that you and Jack found makes no sense, I can't make out what it is at all. The scans don't show anything on the inside, there isn't any writing of any sort, the only thing are these two buttons."

I frowned "well what would UNIT want with it, it has to been important."

Tosh nodded "yeah I agree, was that who Jack was talking too?" I nodded "well than I can't give up, I will run a few more scans and see what I can find, let's hope it isn't anything dangerous." I nodded again and left her to her work.

* * *

**So there is chapter three!**

**What do you think! What could the device be?**

**There was also a little about Jack and his changes. You shall see more of him acting OOC later on.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Date

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**********/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Not based on an episode again.**

**It's their first date! YAY!**

**This is a bit shorter than I would have liked but I just wanted it to focus on their relationship not anything else.**

**Thank you to those who did review. Please keep reviewing as it makes my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 4: ****The First Date**

**Ianto's POV**

The rest of the day had been completely calm. Nothing happened. Just before I left Jack said he would pick me up at 9, we were having a late dinner at a restaurant and then he had a surprise for me. I got home at 7 so I had two hours to get ready, turned out I needed every second. When it finally sunk in that I was going on a date with Jack I panicked, I started freaking over what I should wear, should I wear a suit and if so what colour? Tie? No tie? I was freaking out!

I finally decided on a suit, it was a dark grey with a deep red shirt with a black tie. I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I looked pretty good. Smiling at myself I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous, good god what this man did to me.

At nine on the dot there was a knock at my door. I walked over, well more like ran but I stood there a for second not wanting to seem too excited. I opened the door and there stood Jack, dressed like he always was, he had a smile on his face and I could see it reached his eyes, it wasn't a fake smile like he had been forcing out for the last few days.

"Hi" he spoke softly

"Hi." It was the only thing that seemed to come out

"You ready?"

I nodded my head "yeah let's go." I grabbed my coat and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I followed Jack to the elevator of my building; we stood there side by side waiting for the lift, when it finally opened some of my neighbours stepped out as we stepped in. Jack hit the ground floor and we both leant against the back of the lift.

I turned to face him and asked "so what's the name of this restaurant?"

Jack smiled "it's in Welsh so I can't pronounce it and I'm not even going to bother because I know you would laugh."

I smiled and shook my head "you are such an idiot."

He shrugged "it's why you like me?" I nodded my head, I more than liked him but he wasn't going to find that out. We got the ground floor and I was surprised when I didn't see the SUV, Jack didn't have any other car. Jack walked towards a taxi though, he smiled at me as he held the door open and I climbed in, shuffling over so he could get in after me.

He said the address of the restaurant and the driver just nodded, Jack and I were silent through the drive but I could feel his hand sitting slightly on top of mine, he never moved it and I never moved mine. Everything he touched me I like this tiny spark, this feeling that I never wanted to disappear.

We pulled up outside the restaurant and smiled it was called "The Roasted Duck!" Why someone would name a restaurant that I didn't know. Once I told Jack what it was called he just laughed and rolled his eyes. Walking in we were seated straight away, it was a corner booth facing away from everyone else so we has some privacy which was nice. Our waitress walked up and she smiled "good evening gentleman, my name is Clarisse and I will be your waitress for the evening, can I start you off with some drinks?" I nodded my head but before I could speak Jack spoke up

"Bring us the bottle of your best red wine please." I smiled, how did he know I liked red wine. He smiled at me as the waitress walked away "you ok with that?"

I nodded "how did you know I liked red wine?" He smiled

"I might have asked Tosh what you drink, I know I have seen you drink beer but I didn't know what else you like, and I know they had a crap beer selection here anyway."

I smiled "well I only drink beer when I have pizza or takeaway at the hub, otherwise I do drink my wine at home, normally one glass every night with my dinner." Jack nodded "what about you? What do you like to drink?"

"I'm not that much of a drinker, I tend to stick to water, but when I do drink it is either a good scotch or wine, white or red doesn't bother me." I nodded. Something new, I wonder what else I could ask him? So as we sat down and had dinner we played 20 questions, well more like 50. One after the other we asked and asked and asked until I couldn't think of anything else to ask him. Finally we started asking things like 'favourite childhood memory' or 'first kiss'. The mood had darkened a bit when he asked me that, since my first kiss had been Lisa. I could still see he had the slightest bit of guilt about that but I had forgiven him long ago.

As much as I would always love Lisa and I didn't see it at the time, she wasn't Lisa. My Lisa had died the day of that invasion. The day she was almost turned into a Cyber-man, sometimes I find myself thinking I wish she had just died that day instead of her having to suffer for so many months in pain because of what they had done to her.

Just as dessert arrived Jack asked "afterwards I hope you don't mind but we are going down to the park."

I nodded "that's ok, what will be doing?"

He smiled "oh that is a surprise, you won't know till we get there." I frowned at him and he laughed. I hated secrets but seeing Jack happy made it fine with me. Jack paid, must to my displeasure for both of our meals before we left. I was surprised as we stepped out he grabbed me hand and laced our fingers together. We walked down the street and he was smiling, swinging our hand like a little kid does with his parents, it was kind of cute.

We arrived at the park and there was a big screen playing a movie, a fair few people had come out with blankets and pillows and were sitting there watching the big screen. I smiled and asked "so this is your idea of a movie?"

He nodded "yep, those theatres make you get cramp and it always stinks so I decided an outdoor cinema would be a much better idea, plus have you ever done this before?" I shook my head "exactly, something new and exciting, or fun." I shook my head at him as he led me behind the other couples. Sitting against the stump of a tree was a blanket and another bottle of wine.

I smiled and asked "who helped you with this?"

He smiled "Gwen did, after I promised to give her a few days off so that she could spend them with Rhys." I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to be bribed. Everyone could see that there was a connection between her and him; I just hoped that our connection was stronger.

**********/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Jack's POV**

Ianto sat down and I laid down on my side beside him. I looked at him and I asked "would you like a glass?" he seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. I opened the wine and then poured us both a glass, handing him one I took a sip, it was a nice wine. We sat there and watched as the movie started the opening credits began to play. We were silent as the movie played except I kept my eyes on Ianto more of the time that the film.

Half way through the movie I was sitting up, staring at the screen I felt Ianto's eyes on me, I didn't turn to look at him but then his head was in my lap. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed at my touched and the small smile that was one his face made me want to lean down and kiss him but I didn't, I didn't want to upset him anymore than I already had.

We stayed in that position for the rest of the movie, when the ending credits finally rolled onto the screen I looked down at Ianto again, he was sleeping peacefully, and I smiled and stroked his arm gently. Leaving down I whispered in his ear "Ianto, Ianto wake up." He groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and asked

"Did I fall asleep?" I nodded "oh sorry."

I couldn't help but smile "it's ok, you ready to go home?" He nodded and we stood up. We packed up the wine and glasses and folded up the blanket. We walked back to the main street and I flagged down a taxi. We both climbed in and I gave him Ianto's address. Ianto leant on me the whole way home; I kept hold of his hand and leaned my head in top of his. When we finally arrived at Ianto's flat I asked the driver to wait, I wouldn't be long.

I walked Ianto up to his flat and he unlocked the door. We stood there for a minute and he smiled at me softly "thank you for tonight, it was great."

I nodded "I'm glad, Friday night they are having a play on at the theatre, some Welsh production, I thought maybe we could go."

Ianto smiled "what just because I am Welsh you think I would like it?"

I bit my lip "oh well I didn't…I mean…"

Ianto laughed "I would love to Jack." I smiled and nodded. He stepped inside his apartment and held the door

"I will see you tomorrow morning?" he nodded

"Of course" I nodded and turned to leave, before I could take five steps Ianto said "Jack wait" I turned back to him and he reached out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to him. Our lips smacked together and I couldn't help but groan. How I had missed the taste of his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer as he held onto my face. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. He moaned against me I pulled away, I didn't want to push him.

He smiled brightly at me, blushing slightly "ok bye." I bit the corner on my mouth and smiled

"Yeah bye." I turned around and left, I heard his door close shut and I pushed the button for the elevator. As the doors opened I walked to the back and leaned against it as the doors closed, I closed my eyes and leant my head back. Thinking about how his lips had felt on mine and how he had tasted. It had seemed like a long time since we had kissed, it had been too long.

* * *

**So there is chapter four, sorry that it is a bit shorter.**

**What do you think! **

**Another Episode next chapter!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not An Alien

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**********/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Based on the episode - SLEEPER! S2, E2**

**This will be in two parts as I dont want to make the chapters too long.**

**Thank you for everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed my story.**

**Means a lot. **

**I hope you are enjoy the story.**

**I gave you a bit of Ianto on Jack for you. Not too much. Well not just yet anyway! ;)**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 5: I'm Not An Alien**

**Jack's POV**

As I arrived back at the hub, Gwen was still there. She was sitting at her computer typing furiously, I walked up behind her and asked "what are you still doing here?" she jumped and put her hand on her chest

"Jack! You scared the shit out of me!" I smiled and chuckled "I was just finishing up my report."

I nodded "well you should get home, it's almost 8, I am sure Rhys is wondering where you are."

She nodded

"Yeah I probably should, let me just finish this last paragraph and then I promise I'll go." I agreed and walked up to my office. Walking over to my little hole in the ground I pulled up the lid and slid down the ladder. I walked into my bathroom and stripped. I needed a nice hot shower.

As I climbed out I heard Gwen yell "Jack we got a call, house robbery gone wrong." I frowned

"We don't do robberies!"

"I know that! But apparently one of the murders got stabbed, apparently the whole story is a bit sketchy and the weapon used doesn't appear to be a knife. They would like us to have a look." I frowned

"Call everyone in, I'll just get dressed."

"Ok." I grabbed some fresh clothes and quickly dressed. Slipping on my coat I told Gwen to not call Ianto we didn't need him, plus I knew he needed some sleep. He seemed tired.

Tosh and Owen arrived in the garage and we all climbed into the SUV. I jumped behind the wheel and sped off. Gwen gave me the address and it wasn't too far. 20 minutes tops. When we arrived there were cops everywhere and the neighbours stood around staring.

"Tosh what happened?" I asked her

"Two IC1 males, one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth floor window onto a police vehicle." We all climbed out of the SUV and walked over to one of the men who had been robbing the house, he was laid out a trolley.

"Bloody hell. Here you are, has he been stabilised?" Owen asked and I spoke up

"Gwen, Owen, go with him to the hospital. See if he says anything." They nodded "Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Tosh, with me." Tosh nodded and followed as we walked into the house.

Up in the apartment of the house was one office. He nodded at us and I asked him about what had happened. He had said just what Tosh and said before. "Bit weird this one. Might be one of yours." He stated "Nobody saw anything, heard anything, blah, blah, blah, the usual. Don't know why I bother asking anymore." Was he serious?

"Thanks so much. We'll take it from here. If you could just wait outside." I walked him to the door and he turned back to me

"In my opinion, the husband did it. He was looking for trouble, expecting to be burgled." I had to control myself from rolling my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, look." He said "No other reason I can't think of for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom."

"Oh, you should come around to my house for a game of hockey sometimes." I said mocking him, I pushed him out the door and closed it in his face. I turned around to see Tosh smiling at me. I returned her smile

"Making friends?" she asked

"Not really. What have you got?" She looked at the window

"Well, no glass inside, so it was definitely broken out."

"Police say the stab wounds were caused by some sort of long, narrow blade, which that isn't." I pointed to the baseball bat that was sitting on the floor "no other weapons in the room could have done this, so how the hell did they manage it?"

"Husband was unconscious and the wife probably weighs less than I do. I can't see either of them doing this." Tosh sighed

"When you fear for your life, you'd be surprised what you can do." I said to her.

We left the crime scene after Tosh took some photos and I contacted Jack on his com

_"Yeah?" _he responded

"It's me. Anything?" I questioned

_"No, nothing. They're completely clear." _I sighed

"Well, one of them did it. We just need to figure out how. Stay with the burglar all night if you have to. Keep an eye on those two."

_"Okay, fair enough." _

"Tosh." I called her over and we walked over to the SUV. We climbed in it and headed back to the hub. We needed to see what we could figure out. Just as we arrived back at the hub, Owen met us there. I frowned and asked

"I thought I asked you to stay at the hospital?" he nodded

"Yeah Gwen offered to stay and she sent me back here." I frowned, _yeah right; more like you couldn't be bothered so you told her I said she had to stay there. _Tosh made her way over to her station and Owen to his. I walked up to my office and checked the time, it was 10.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I sat down. I pulled out my phone and email Ianto, to let him know what was happening. Telling him he didn't need to come in. Reading over some reports my com buzzed "Yeah?"

_"Hi Jack it's me, the burglar woke up, he said it was the woman, the wife. Before I could get anything out of him he died. So he is no use, what do you want me to do?" _I frowned

"Bring her in."

_"Ok." _Standing up I walked down out of my office and said

"Gwen just informed me that according to the burglar it was the woman, however he is dead so that is all we got." Owen sighed

"I knew it." I frowned at him.

"Gwen is going to bring her in now, I want you all working on something to do with this case, we need to find out what happened." They nodded and the alarm to the door went off. Ianto walked in, dressed and had coffee. I frowned "I told you, you didn't need to come in." he shrugged

"Well I work here too and if everyone else is here than I should be here as well. Now here, have your coffee and be silent." I smiled and took the coffee he gave me. He gave Owen and Tosh theirs and left Gwen's in the kitchen. Ianto sat down at his station and started working, not long after Gwen arrived with the woman. We put her into one of the interrogation rooms and I took a deep breath. This should be interesting.

Walking in I ripped the bag off of her head and said "tell me everything."

"Where am I?" she asked "Where's my husband?"

"He's safe." I stated

"What do you mean safe? What've you done with him?"

"Nothing yet." I threatened. I leant forward and placed my hands on the table staring her right in the eye "tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you, or Mike, so how did you do it?"

"You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked. I want a lawyer. I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something…"

"We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls. Just us and this room for as long as it takes. Now, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled at her. She jumped slightly and looked away from my eye

"I told her." She referred to Gwen "And the police. Please I don't know anything."

**************/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ianto's POV**

Looking down at Jack and Gwen, Owen stood beside me. This Beth woman seemed terrified and confused, she didn't look capable but like Jack I knew that even woman, when threatened, can do dangerous things.

"Look at them." Jack stated. She looked down at the photos that Gwen had laid down across the table. "The second one just died in the hospital. 'Keep her away from me. The woman in the flat.' Those were his dying words. Now why would he say something like that?"

"I don't know, I swear. I never touched him."

"Is it Mike? Are you covering for him?" Jack was starting to yell

"NO!" She yelled back and the lights in the room blew. That was strange. Gwen and Jack looked up confused for a second

"Jack." Gwen said. Jack walked out of the room and I sighed, leaving Gwen alone with Beth. Jack came up and around and stood beside me and I repeated what he said

"Just us and this room for as long as it takes." He looked at me and then looked back down at them "terrifying." I stated and he looked back at me

"Really?" I nodded

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine."

"You don't look scared." He said

"Oh, it passed." I said slowly.

He frowned and turned to walk over to Tosh "Tosh, anything on the body scan?"

She shook her head "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What about the light? Power surge?" He asked

"Nothing from us. There was an electromagnetic build-up around her, but I can't see how she caused it." She replied

"Same thing happened at the hospital, Jack." Owen spoke "can't be a coincidence."

"It's her. I know it is." Jack sighed "Okay, let's do some tests. See who or what we're dealing with."

Owen nodded "I'm on it." I walked over to Jack and leant down and whispered

"Came I talk to you in private for a moment sir?" he nodded and followed me. I walked down to the archives and he followed. Once inside he asked

"What's the matter?" I shook my head

"Nothing, I just want to…" I stopped. He looked at me waiting for me to say something. Instead of speaking I did what I wanted. I did what I did earlier; I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard on the lips and he responded.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed be backwards. He trapped me against the wall and deepened the kiss. God he was driving me crazy. Our date had been perfect and I couldn't wait for Friday. However I had pretty much thrown my rule of taking it slow with Jack out the window. I wanted him. Every time I saw him I ached for his touch, every time he stood beside me I just wanted to grab him and take him, or him take me. I couldn't hold out.

He pulled away and groaned "such a tease."

I smiled "I'm not a tease if I follow through." He smiled and kissed me again. Holding onto him tight I slipped my hand down his body to his crotch. I grasped him tightly and he gasped in my mouth. However we were interrupted by my com.

_"Jack, Gwen is bringing Beth up for the tests. Do you want to be here?" _I sighed

"Yeah I'm coming." He pulled away and sighed "this will be continued."

I smiled "promises, promises." He kissed me on the lips before walking upstairs. I followed after a minute and decided while they did that, I would do my check up on the maintenance I had been meaning to do.

Grabbing my tools I walked out into the main and got to work. It wasn't long before I heard Gwen and Beth "This is where you work?" Beth asked

"Yep. Cosy, isn't it?" Gwen responded

"Who are you people?" Beth asked "Don't you have any windows?"

"It wouldn't really be in-keeping with the whole secrecy thing, people looking in, would it?" Turning my head I saw Beth walk over to the part of the rift monitor that I removed while I checked over the system. She leant down and sniffed it. I frowned and said

"We don't sniff the sub etheric resonator." She jumped as I popped my head out. She turned to me

"Sorry." She walked past me quickly. I sighed and Gwen followed. I climbed down and walked grabbed it before putting it back in. "It's so big. This is crazy." Beth whispered

"Yep." Gwen responded

"I suddenly feel very, very small."

"Come on, let's just get these tests done, then you can get home, okay?" Beth nodded and they walked over to Jack and Owen.

**************/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Jack's POV**

"Okay we'll start off with a few blood tests, nothing to worry about, just a little needle." Owen paused and Jack asked

"What?"

"Needle's snapped." Owen said

"Haven't you got a nurse to do this?" Beth asked

"He's a doctor. It's okay." Gwen reassured her. Owen tried again and the needle snapped again. Beth frowned

"Okay, look, I'm not going to do this if you can't even…What are you doing?"

"Bear with me." Owen said

"Hey, hey." Owen pressed a knife to her arm and it snapped. Owen frowned again

"When was the last time you were in hospital, Beth?" he asked

"I don't remember. I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?" She asked

"Well, any operations? Check-ups?" Owen question further

"No, nothing."

"When was the last time you felt ill? You had a cold? Anything?" Owen pushed

"I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C." Owen hummed

"Hmm, hell of a lot, I reckon." I frowned and spoke up

"Okay, Beth, you make light bulbs blow, we can't break your skin. What planet are you from?"

"Earth." She responded. I was getting annoyed now

"Stop wasting our time. We know you're an alien."

"There is no such thing as aliens." She stated, looking me dead in the eye. I had enough. Grabbing Beth I dragged her down to the cells. She stumbled as I pulled but I wasn't stopping. We arrived at Janet's cage.

"Beth, Janet. Janet, Beth."

"What is it?" She asked

"It's an alien." I responded "but you know that because you are, too."

"No, it's not. I'm not. I work in an office…" she sobbed

"Why do you give off electromagnetic waves?" she was silent "WHY?" I yelled and she sobbed

"I don't know. Stop it." She sobbed harder "Why are you doing this? I want Mike. I want to go home." Janet stood beside Beth when she suddenly backed away and started moaning. "Why is it doing that?" Beth asked

"I don't know. It's never done it before."

"This is real, isn't it?" She asked

"Yeah."

"I don't know about my skin or any of that other stuff. I just…How can I prove it to you?" She asked me "how can I prove to you that I'm not an alien?"

* * *

**So there is chapter five!**

**What do you think! **

**More sexy-time between our boys soon. I promise.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeper Agent

**Hello Torchwood readers! This is my first fanfic for Torchwood. I am so excited to right a Jack x Ianto story.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**********/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Based on the episode - SLEEPER! S2, E2**

**Hey here is the second part, well its part two of the episode sleeper and chapter 6.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or followed. Means a lot.**

**Sorry for the wait. Have been a bit busy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-ONE LAST CHANCE-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 6: ****Sleeper Agent**

**Jack's POV**

The mind probe had shown us what Beth really was, everyone was shocked but I wasn't. I knew she had to be the reason those men died but now I understood why she had been telling us she didn't know. She had no idea what she was, her whole life was a lie and no one would ever notice that she was anything other than human.

We all gathered in the conference room. Gwen had escorted Beth back to her cell and joined us. Taking a deep breath I explained what I knew to the team "she is a sleeper agent. It all clicked when I saw the implant."

"A sleeper agent?" Owen whispered "who for?" he asked

"No one knows very much. They don't leave survivors. Official designation is Cell infiltrates planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching until they're ready to take over. If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advanced guard to gather Intel, give them false memories so they blend in" Gwen was creeped out by the fact and I saw a small shudder go through her. Looking around at my time I sighed and look at the screen that showed Beth in her cell. "She has no idea she's not human. Her real self must have taken over briefly, and killed the burglars."

"Self-preservation." Ianto stated and I nodded.

"The point is, by the time they attack they know every single thing about the planet." Everyone was silent for a moment. I turned to Tosh and nodded at her. She stood up and said

"The implant gathers information. Normal X-Rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image." She pointed to the screen "It's got all this date stored inside it. This is a force-field generator." She changed the image on the screen "it creates an impervious layer about the skin, just a nanometre thick. That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her." She changed the screen back and Owens sighed

"Right, well…god, look. They even know about us."

"They know more about this place than I do." Ianto spoke; he slammed his fist on the table "nobody knows more than I do."

"What if there's more of them?" Gwen asked "What are we going to do about this?"

"For a start. I think we should tell her." I looked up at them all and they all nodded.

Gwen and I walked downstairs to explain it to her, I kept a hard face on as Gwen showed her the video of herself as the alien took over, and she seemed horrified.

She pleaded with us to try to make her completely human, or she said that she wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't hurt anyone. But I knew she would, she would have no control once she activated, Beth would be gone and her true self would come out and the planet would be at risk. I heard Beth begin to cry as I turned and walked away, I could feel Gwen's eyes on my back but I didn't turn around.

Standing around in the hub Tosh came up with an idea, to keep Beth and everyone safe we could freeze her. Kill the implant with an EM Plus and freeze her until we can find a way to make sure she stays Beth. Deciding it was the best plan of action Owen and Tosh set off to get ready. I radioed Gwen and told her the plan and she informed Beth.

As Gwen brought Beth up she started having visions, visions of her past. I knew that her true self was destroying the human persona and getting ready to activate. We moved as quickly as we could to get the job done.

Leaving the team to it I walked upstairs to my office. Taking a seat at my desk I sighed heavily. This couldn't become any more complicated could it? Closing my eyes I buried the heel of my hand into my eyes sighing heavily. I heard the door open but I didn't look up, I knew it was Ianto. I felt his hands grip my shoulders and he started rubbing them and I groaned in pleasure. This boy was magic with his hands. I smiled and lifted my head up "oh Ianto you're a dream come true." He chuckled and leant down beside my ear

"How are you doing?" I sighed again

"It sucks, I know I act like an ass but it has to be done, there is no way to fix or change her Ianto, but I can't tell that to Gwen, she is already pissed enough as it is at me." Ianto nodded

"She knows you are doing the right thing, I have to get back to work." I nodded

"Dinner tonight, if nothing goes wrong?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He released my shoulders and walked out the door. I couldn't help but stare at his perky ass.

It was ten minutes later when the lights started flashing. Everything was going on and off like crazy. Then they shut down, I stood up from desk and walked to the door "can someone please explain what is going on?" Gwen ran to her computer

"Oh my god."

"What?" I asked

"Beth, she's gone, Beth is gone." I frowned

"What do you mean?" Gwen pointed at the screen

"I mean she is gone, no longer frozen." I turned to Tosh

"Are you sure you deactivated the implant?" she nodded

"Yes. Well I was until you asked." She turned to her computer.

"Wait a second" Owen spoke up "you said that her implant can create a false image, all her vitals showed that they were at zero, it was what we were expecting, so that is what she told it to show us, like when she was scared it showed an increased heart rate,"

"And which is why the lights exploded when she got upset." Tosh added. I nodded

"So what is going on here, is it a lockdown? A power surge?" Tosh shook her head

"No, she just turned the lights off. She took the tunnels." She spoke as she turned the lights back on. Great now we had to go find her.

"I think I know where she is going." Gwen spoke

"Where?"

"To the hospital, to her husband." I nodded

"Ok, Gwen and I will go get her, you all wait here." Tosh handed Gwen the EM pulse device and we ran out the doors to the garage. Jumping into the SUV we sped off to the hospital as fast as we could.

******************/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-****/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ianto's POV**

As Jack and Gwen left I went to check and make sure Beth hadn't done any damage we didn't see. Sitting down at my computer I went through all of the programs. I found nothing and sighed in relief. That was good at least. I headed downstairs to the morgue to get it ready for Beth. We had to make sure this time she couldn't get out. Once it was set, I sent the container back up to the medic station and headed back to the group.

As I walked in the hub shook. "What's going on?" Tosh asked

"What the hell was that?" Jack's voice came through

"A petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out MA link road, for some…" she paused "No, it's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's a special supply for the military. They use it in emergencies." Owen walked up beside Tosh

"Not any more. Hold on." He ran over to her computer

"I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered."

"Who?" Tosh asked

"Leader of the council, stabbed several times in the chest and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?"

"Why would anyone want to kill him?" Gwen asked over the com

"He's also the city coordinator. Takes charge of the city in case of major emergencies. Has all the security protocols." Owen looked at me

"How do you know all that?"

"I know everything." I stated "and it says so on the bottom of the screen." Owen rolled his eyes at me

"They are putting all the pieces in place." Jack said

"Tosh, Owen, it's happening right now." A high pitched squeal went through the coms and we all gasped in shock. We pulled the coms from our ears and Owen asked

"Tosh what was that." She frowned

"Telephone network has been taken down." I frowned.

"Can you hook something up?" Owen asked. Tosh turned to him and glared

"No, I can't just hook something up. The entire telephone network is down."

"What about a mobile connection?" he asked

"The entire telephone network is down." She snapped at him

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string." I spoke up "Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones. Phones all broken. Hello? Anyone there?" I held my hand up to my ear like a phone "No, because the phones aren't working."

"What about if we try…" Owen tried to speak but Tosh interrupted

"There is no way of getting in touch with Jack. No WAY!" She almost screamed

"Tosh, Owen, can you hear me?" Jack static voice came through a radio

"JACK!" Tosh yelled and ran over to it "thank god. What happened?"

"There's a cell. It's active." He replied "four including Beth, two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this."

"What can I do?" Tosh asked

"He's heading for an abandoned farm, just outside the city. I need to know what's out there." Tosh nodded and ran to her computer

"Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there?"

"Nothing on the surface." Tosh replied.

I quickly ran down to the archives to see if I could find anything about that farm. Pulling open draws I went through files, making a mess which I knew I would clean up later, I finally found something. I ran back upstairs to Tosh and Owen. "This is as far back as they could go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff. The army sealed it off in the '40s. Doesn't say why." I snapped the file closed

"Let me see if I can get into the military files." Tosh smiled "come on, guys. That wasn't even difficult. You disappoint me."

"It's almost obscene what you do to security systems." I stated and Tosh glanced at me and smiled

"Oh god."

"What is it?" Came Jack's voice

"The mineshaft. The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. 10 of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us."

"That's how it starts." Said Gwen

"No heavy weapons." Jack stated

"Exactly. They don't need any. They use our own against us." Gwen exclaimed

"We left the key under the doormat. All you need is to walk in and take over."

"Please tell me you can stop this." Tosh asked them

"Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel anything. We're all at the centre of the blast radius."

"That's comforting." Tosh said softly

"Come on." Jack said "have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?" I had to agree

"He is dashing; you have to give him that." I stated.

"And what if they can't stop it?" Owen asked

"They'll stop it." Tosh spoke

"Yeah but if they can't?" Owen repeated

"Then it's all over." I whispered and turned away from them. _You bloody better stop it Jack. You better come back safe._

"Let's all have sex." Owen said and I turned to face him, glaring at him.

"And I though the end of the world couldn't get any worse."

We didn't hear anything until it was over. Jack radioed in says that the cell was dead and they were on their way back. The world was safe, for now at least. I sighed in relief that they were all okay. When they got back Jack walked up to his office saying he was going to change.

I followed up after him and noticed the hole in the back of his coat. I frowned "what happened to the coat?" he sighed

"Oh the cell stabbed me in the gut." I threw the coat over the chair and walked over to him

"Are you okay?" he smiled at me and nodded

"I'm fine, not even a scar." He showed me as he removed his shirt. I sighed and looked at him. He smiled back at me and leant down, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I was happy he was alright.

* * *

**So there is chapter six!**

**What do you think! **

**Just a sweet simple kiss from the boys here.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! :)**


End file.
